


艹粉吗？大明星！（14）

by yunshenbuzhichu



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunshenbuzhichu/pseuds/yunshenbuzhichu
Kudos: 102





	艹粉吗？大明星！（14）

得到了肯定答案，肖战立刻心满意足地把自己的衣服脱光光，顺便再帮王一博把衣服脱光光，然后趴在他身上又亲又咬。

其实上次之后，肖战非常好学地偷偷补了课，专门找了部gv研究了一下小攻应该怎么做，虽然全程面红耳赤不敢直视，可是结合上次自己的经历仿佛又懂了点，只是……理论和实践的差距好像有点大？

现在这个体位……虽然是自己在上面，可是为什么自己的腿是分开的的呢？亲过以后应该是哪一步来着？怎么才能减轻痛苦让对方爽来着？

唉！清醒着真的好麻烦呀，为什么醉酒那一次就不用担心这么多啊！

王一博有些欲哭无泪地看着肖战一边在自己身上煽风点火一边走神，不知道又神游到哪个天际去了，便双手悄悄移到屁股各种揉捏。肖战全身上下都瘦得跟竹竿似的，唯独臀部非常丰满，手感极佳，活像像多汁多肉的水蜜桃，王一博看着从指缝里露出的臀肉，心头更是火起。

趁肖战还在走神，王一博飞快地伸出手指探进蜜穴，温热的甬道立刻包裹了上来。

戳到敏感点，肖战断断续续地呻吟到:“嗯……啊……说好的我在上面……”

王一博一边加手指一边说到:“对啊，你是在上面啊。”

“唔……嗯……我说的不是……不是这种……”

“不是这种还能是哪种？”

说完，王一博便掰开肖战的臀瓣，下身用力一挺，果然听到了肖战的惊喘。

这样的姿势利用了肖战整个人的重量，进得格外的深，王一博刚开始动作，肖战便哭着求饶:“不要……太深了……”

王一博继续用力抽插，丝毫不心软:“你说的，要在上面。”

“嗯……啊……慢一点……”

很快，肖战便跟不上节奏了，整个人都没有了力气，腿部无法支撑，这下坐得更深了。

王一博掐着他的腰完全掌控了节奏，大开大合地操弄，直弄得肖战泪眼涟涟，连求饶的话都断断续续地无法说出口，只要张嘴，就只能发出诱人都呻吟。

不知过了多久，王一博才射在肖战体内，松了手，肖战一下子就瘫倒在王一博身上，连动手指的力气都没有了。

白浊缓缓地从身体深处流出来，有一种失禁一样的羞耻感，肖战怒到:“你怎么没有戴套！”

可惜以他现在眼睛红彤彤又哑着嗓子的样子，实在没有什么威慑力，反而看起来可怜得紧。

王一博把人搂进怀里亲了一口说:“戴个塑料袋多不舒服啊，更何况你也不喜欢不是吗？”

“我哪有说过这种话！你不要随便等我好吗？”

王一博把玩着肖战的手指说:“乖，我帮你洗澡弄出来就好了，不会不舒服的。”

肖战突然想明白了一件事情，质问到:“王一博，你是不是骗我？！”

“骗你什么？”

“我喝醉的那天，分明没有对你怎么样！”

王一博委屈到:“哪里没有了，你那天好凶的，对我又亲又咬的，弄得我可疼了。”

肖战涨红着脸:“不是，我是说……我没有上你……”

“有啊，那天你也在上面啊，也是你自己要求的！”

“不是这个！我是说那天我……我没有艹你！！！”

王一博作势想了想，恍然大悟到:“哦～这个好像是没有！”

肖战咬牙切齿到:“那你骗我说……说你……”

王一博耸耸肩:“我可没有说过你艹了我哟，是你自己说要对我负责的……”

眼看着肖战的脸越来越黑，王一博连忙补充:“不过那天我们谁也没艹谁！”

“那上次呢？你说一人一次也是骗我的？！”

王一博立马化身大型犬冲肖战猛摇尾巴，讨好地说到:“我哪里敢骗你嘛战哥！做攻多累啊！你想你每天那么忙辛苦，怎么能让你在这种事情上面浪费精力呢？这种粗活，交给我来就行，保证让你爽！”

肖战冷笑到:“是啊，王老师技术这么好，怕不是身经百战？”

王一博立马把头摇成拨浪鼓:“怎么可能！战哥！我只跟你上过床！我发誓！”

看肖战脸色缓和一点了，大型犬立马更粘了，拱开肖战的手臂，把头搁到他胸口上说:“战哥，我技术好是因为我学习能力好，无师自通！”

“切，谁知道呢？”

王一博突然凑到肖战鼻眼前，贱兮兮地问:“战哥，你是不是吃醋了？”

“滚！”

“嘿嘿嘿……”

“王一博你滚开啊！不要摸我……”


End file.
